etvhkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cellogeek20/Wikia Edit Help
http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Engineered_History! Please edit these parts Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kuroto Dan (Teen): * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L (bike): *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Charlie Bugster: *Charlie Bugster (bike): Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Shakariki Sports (to summon Sports Gamer) **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), Bang Bang Shooting, Maximum Mighty X (prototype) (failed) **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Closing Screen' **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, unfinished double Gashat **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat, Ju Ju Burger, Jet Combat, Kamen Rider Chronicle (unfinished) **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **When the unfinished double Gashat doesn't work in Snipe's Gamer Driver, he removes it and tries blowing on the cartridge end (even though he's wearing a mask). This is what many gamers would do to try and make their game cartridges work if they didn't load up properly because of dust inside, even though the practice actually introduced moisture into the cartridges that made them corrode and break faster. **When Emu's Gamer Driver is destroyed, Genm says that the driver is "corrupted" and will no longer work. This is in reference to corrupted games, games that have damaged data or corrupted files that prevent the game from working or even functioning at all. Corrupted game consoles are unable to play games due to age, corrosion, damage or bad programming software that the console. *At around 8 minutes in, this is one of the longest times the Sponsor spot has taken to appear in an episode. *This is the first episode since Energy Items began appearing scattered around the battlefield that a significant number of the Items thus far seen did not appear. *This is the first episode to show Genm's Level X transformation from behind the projected screen, showing he changes in a cloud of purple smoke and lightning. *This is the first time either of Genm's Buggle Driver finishers had a prelude screen. *Tsuguru's inspiration of the new game is very similar to Onari of Daitenku Temple in Kamen Rider Ghost. *This is the first time to show that even a person has been through the compatible surgery in order to be a Rider, they can still get Game Disease when injected a massive amount of the Bugster Virus into their bodies through the Gashacon Bugvisor. *The episode title refers to Kuroto Dan's deception: he engineered his own medical history by infecting himself with the Bugster Virus to further his nefarious plans. **It also refers to how Kuroto has manipulated Emu's life to further his own goals. 分類:部落格文章